Things I Told You Long ago
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: He didn't believe her when she said she understood loneliness very well, after all, he was just a 13 year old boy who's fav hobbie was to sulk, but now, five years later Sakura has a lot to say, and in colorful words too.


She walked out of the bathroom and frowned, she had the same dream over and over and it was starting to be too much. She walked into her closet and grabbed her training clothes, it was team Kakashi's training today and her 15 year old body was ready to fight.

She had been training hard for the past years and she was without doubt one of the best medics in the Whole Country, including the other countries near and far Leaf. She was a god dammit savior and she loved her job, some might say that it was too much for a teenager but she had left those years behind, she was no longer weak and over emotional Sakura, she was bright and controlled Sakura Haruno.

* * *

She sighed as she walked out her house, she locked and put up the traps, her home was safe enough now and she stretched as she walked out, she had grown up and she smiled at walking citizens. She waved at the milk man and helped the elder lady by the grocery store. She was over 65 and her back was always hurting her and so Sakura gave her a hand.

She smiled her way to the Hokage tower and saw some children laughing and running around, she laughed at their innocence and one fell down, the small girl was crying and Sakura saw why, she had a large scrape on her knee, she walked to her and knelt down. Her glowing hand passed by her wound and as she removed her hand, there was nothing. The small girl stopped crying and looked at Sakura with awe. "Thank you, nii-san!" she smiled and ran away.

Sakura was a sucker for those kids, she loved being with them and so far, it was making her late. She ran into the tower and saw her sensei fanning over some Sake. It was the middle of the summer and It was hot out. She smiled and bowed low for her sensei. She had a feeling that today was going to be different and she tried to make the best out of it.

She sat there and talked a bit to her mentor, she was like a mother to her and she was the only mother figure she had left, her biological mother had killed herself when she was barely 9, claiming her father had walked out on them because of her uncle. She was so absorbed into her own past, she did not hear Tsunade speak to her, "Sorry, Tsunade-shishou, I got distracted", she apologized and kept listening.

"You better pay attention child, today you and team Kakashi will scout the area around Orochimaru's last sighting, so you will need all the concentration you can get", She nodded, Team Kakashi was not only her team, it was her family. Kakashi was like a father to her, Naruto like a big and annoying brother but she loved them dearly. Not too long ago another member was added and Sakura was starting to love him too, although he pissed her off, he was like another brother and Sai was learning, slowly but he was getting there.

Team 7 had suffered greatly when Sasuke betrayed them and it took a while for them to just get on their feet again, Sakura had put it in the past and she tried to think less of it, she was of course in love but now she was just not sure enough, she loved her family and her mentor, children and animals, playing go-fish but Sasuke Uchiha? She closed her eyes and sighed. She would have a very long day ahead of her.

* * *

She laughed as they ran, it was a continuous race with Naruto and she always won, she was competitive in that way, Sai just ran and Sakura frowned, she turned back ahead and jumped in time to avoid a tree branch. She smiled and let them pass her, she jumped on sai's back. He looked shocked for a minute and then regained his normal behavior. Sakura leant down by his ear and smiled, "You have to learn how to have fun, Sai", he really was a lost case but then again, she loved those.

"Ugly, please refrain yourself from jumping me in the future. I do not have fun, as you put it." Sakura smiled and jumped off, "I'll teach you, Sai", said man just looked at her and she smiled and ran ahead, she would teach him how to have emotions, and they would come in handy later.

They stopped for a break and Naruto was just telling her a joke when Sai walked over, he looked awkward and Sakura looked at him. "First of all Sai, Calling someone mean nicknames is degrading and usually gets the person angry with you", he needed to know that, calling Naruto dickless and her ugly were not the best ways to make friends.

"Okay Sai, do you know what emotions are?" she asked, she had to cover the basis before the lesson started. "Hai", he answered with a nod and Sakura sighed, thank god. "Okay, that's good", she sat on the floor and Team Kakashi sat too. "Okay, first there is Anger", Sakura knew that one very well.

"For example, you're dating Ino and someone touches her breasts, what do you feel?" she asked Sai and hoped he got this one right too. "I want to hurt them", he answered freely and Sakura nodded, "Okay, Got that one", Naruto rubbed his neck and stood up when he heard something. "Guys, we should keep on moving", the rest nodded knowing their break was more than over.

She smiled as she ran next to her teammates and saw a butterfly, she wanted to catch it but then again, she was supposed to be focused in the mission, she grinned at that one. They were getting close and she felt that aura again, it was deadly and yet she was used to it. She shuddered and Naruto took it as fear. It wasn't fear per say, it was more like an awkward feeling.

She smiled at him reassuringly and kept on going, after all it was their mission and all they needed to do was walk around and poke a few stuff around, easy. When they arrived it was a surprise, it was coming down, the place was a wreck and she wondered why Orochimaru had kept it that way, it was so unlike him.

She walked in slowly, cautious with all surroundings and things, she was supposed to be unrecognized, but what if someone who weren't her teammates saw her? She tried harder, searching for anything abnormal and that's when it all started.

* * *

She heard something and spotted Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, but where was Sai? Naruto was pissed about something and Sakura was now frightened, where was he? She closed her eyes and scanned the living signatures around her, without looking back, she ran. That fucking idiot, usually she would refrain herself from such words, but this was not an usual case.

She ran, her own powers leaking and her mind not completely processing her environment, the tunnel she ran through, the blinding light at the end, all she could do was go straight to that baka. Before she could comprehend, she had him by the collar of his shirt, "What the hell, Sai no baka!" it was no longer a question and he did not seem to comprehend, she was shaking, trembling and her hands were proof of that. "You… fucking idiot!" she cursed and her grip got tighter, he only raised an eyebrow, "This is interesting, hag. You usually refrain from saying such words", she gave him _**The Look, **_"Just what are you trying to accomplish here, Sai?" she didn't understand, and "Hag, I under-" "Dammit Sai! You just don't get it, do you? You're now one of us, one of our family, team Kakashi! And I don't know what goes through your mind when you hear that, but you're… you're like a brother now. Do you even know what ran through my mind when you disappeared?"

Sai didn't seem shaken at all by her reclutant confession, and unknown to her, someone else had heard it entirely. And he wasn't too pleased either. He watched as she put him down, "Sai" she mumbled and shook her head, he narrowed his eyes, "Sakura", he watched as her head slowly turned around and he watched with some pleasure as her eyes widened in surprise after a couple of seconds, she just stared. "Sasuke…-kun?" she whispered and it was then when it all hit the damn fan.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice yelled and soon enough she was being protected by her teammates, and then it all happened in a blur, Sasuke and Naruto fighting, and words being spat at each other and finally, he arrived.

"Ssssasuke-kuuuuun, retreat instantly", and there he was, that stupid snake man, that bastard. Her blood boiled from everything she remembered about him. "You!" she spat and her own teammates watched with some confusion, she had to hold herself in place as the man smiled at her. "Oh, Sakura-chan dear…" his voice was still the sound she despised, angry tears were invading her eyes.

"You fucking hentai pedophile son of a bitch!" she screamed, her fists clenching and unclenching, the man was just looking down at her, "Oh, Sakura-chan dear, your mother did teach you to not speak like that", Sakura froze and her eyes were now blazing. Her smile become sweet, _too_ sweet. "You're right, mother did not teach me those words, how could she, she's been dead for now 6 years!" this was enough to make the man look curious.

"6 years?" that broke her self-control. "six years! She killed herself after you killed Daddy! You piece of crap! Do you know how long did I have to live on my own until someone decided to adopt me, and do you even know why they adopted me? To live off what the government gave them to raise me!" her anger was gone, now sadness and loneliness overpowered her.

"You…. You really did it this time, Orochimaru… and, I honestly can never forget the way…. The way you made my mama cry." and with that, she ran, she ran off and once more, she did not think, she did not control all of her powers, she just disappeared. And slowly, she realized that was what she had been doing for the past years… just slowly disappearing, an abysm waiting for her. And this time, she took it.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama? Would you like me to go fetch Sakura-sama?" Kabuto asked in a quiet whisper and one nod from his master was enough, "bring her to base, unscratched. If she comes back with one small cut Kabuto. You'll pay for it." was all he said, and the Sannin retreated, it was all a surprise. Frankly, he expected that girl to live on with her mother, after all, his brother was now out of the picture but how could she? Kill herself that is. Killing his child with her. All her could think was of hate. And that was what made him angry, because it was that child who had taught him that happiness was important in her life. And she had none for the past years.

* * *

He had never seen Orochimaru so angry, especially with himself. And what the hell was Sakura talking about? She had never lost anyone besides him and even if she did, why hadn't she told him? Any of their team? What had happened to honesty? He scoffed at that one, who was he to start speaking about honesty? like he ever did it with her, why should she have trusted him so much either way. But that matter with that brat back at the base… what had that been?

She had looked at him the way she used to look at him, and it pissed him off. So what if she was now in love with that fucking gay dobe? Why was that a problem? It wasn't, it really wasn't. He just didn't like it entirely. And so what if Sakura was important to Orochimaru? But did kabuto really planned on bringing her back? What would she do? He just shrugged at him own thoughts. It really didn't matter now, Sakura was coming with him when he killed Orochimaru. And maybe, just maybe, she'd forget that gay kid and love him again, not that he wanted it per say, it would just make him more… comfortable.

Yeah, that was it. It would make him feel better…. With himself? He did not know that yet but as he looked at the base where they had been staying recently, he noticed there was one extra room which always seemed locked, and he would have thought it was just for storage, but he had seen someone cleaning it a couple of months ago, and he had taken a quick peek. It was feminine.

Sakura was not going to stay here, and he would make sure of that.

* * *

She felt herself being carried, it was kind of nice if you did not count the fact she was soaked, with blood that is. She had been on the verge of committing suicide just like her mother when she had heard a pitiful scream, it was weak and yet she heard it. Someone was hurt, and her medic side did not disappoint her. She reminded herself her purpose and how she liked helping people, she had to help however was hurt, and that is how she found herself fighting against 5 rogue nin. All of them were now dead, courtesy of her power but during the last killing, the man had managed to hit her with a poisoned senbon. And she did not have enough strength to remove it all the fatal liquid from her running veins.

The blood which stained her clothing was not hers, none of it was hers. But she closed her eyes with a peaceful mind, the child they had been about to kill was now safe, and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

She was brought in by kabuto only a couple of hours after I had seen her last, and she was covered in blood. My anger was boiling, but Orochimaru seemed somewhat frustrated, "Kabuto, I told you she was to be brought _unharmed_", he sneered at the fact that she was covered in the red substance.

"Orochimaru-sama, this is not Sakura-sama's blood, when I arrived, she had collapsed after successfully killing 5 other rogue nin, and a child was being healed by some other villagers. From my guess, Sakura-sama had gotten to the child and killed the other nin". Orochimaru hesitated, and then he grinned, "That's my niece alright. Always helping others, just like that stupid brother of mine". if I was angry before that, the shock of it was now replacing it.

Sakura was Orochimaru's niece, and she had never mentioned that fact? What the fuck was going on? When she walked in, she was indeed covered in blood, and she was smiling. But it was not her normal, sweet smile, it was more like a Fuck-off smile and I smirked, Sakura had grown bold.

She looked at me once and narrowed her eyes, now all I had to do was wait, and hopefully, it wouldn't be long, I had words to exchange with her.

* * *

She was exhausted, finally when Orochimaru was done with her, Sasuke ended up escorting her to her room, and she sighed as she rested her head on his arm, he just looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You can go back to your sulking self afterwards, Sasuke. I'm just so tired…" she whispered and his hand grabbed her arm, pulling her up on to his back.

She sighed as her eyes dropped and her world went black.

* * *

It was not until the next day that Sasuke got the words he wanted, and they were very colorful if you catch his drift, "Sakura… what the fuck are you doing now?" he asked, and she sighed as she tried to take her shirt off, "…I was trying to take my shirt off, it's rather uncomfortable to be in a blood soaked shirt, Sasuke". and her efforts were in vain.

He rolled his eyes and neared her, taking a kunai and breaking her shirt open, she sighed once more, this time relieved and she laid back down. "When is he going to let me go?" she asked and he sat beside her, "Hn". She closed her eyes, "Yeah, thought so", her arm covered her eyes and her abdomen had small cuts on it.

"You never told me you were Orochimaru's niece", the arm went back onto the bed and she sat up slowly, "If someone asked you if Itachi was still considered your brother, what would you say?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes at the mention of that cursed name, "…no". She smiled softly, "Same goes for me, do you want to know that badly, Sasuke?" she asked and he heard the tease hiding.

He mumbled a simple "Aa." and she sat up, moved beside him and laid back down, her head on his legs, she closed her eyes and her hands moved towards her abdomen, healing the scratched here and there, he watched with some amazement as she did it so graciously, and as she started to speak, her hand never shook.

"I was born into the Haruno clan, we were small with only half a dozen members and yet, my father had a brother who's surname was not like ours", he watched her eyes harden at this, "He was my uncle, and like any other family, I loved him just the same. He was a bit odd, and sometimes he would just disappear but I adored the fact I was spoiled in that way", she smiled a bit, but the smile did not reach her eyes, "I was eight when I got up one night, I had heard noises and I didn't like it, as any other child, I was afraid of the dark too, I walked to my mother's and father's room, and I heard crying", she shifter her head in his lap and he almost hissed.

"I sneaked to the slightly open door, I always wanted to surprise my parents, instead of surprising them, I was the one who got the surprise, my uncle Orochimaru was holding my mother down on the bed and she was crying out, for help. For anyone, and I was frozen to the spot… that was the first time I saw anyone cry so hard. She was raped that night, and I hid as he left the room, he still saw me, but he never expected a child like me to figure it out". He watched her smile bitterly and her eyes were hard, and yet he could see the traces of tears appearing.

"It was not until the next couple of weeks when my mother started getting ill, and father knew something was wrong. He found out about Orochimaru's visit, and he was angry, he was so angry and I was scared. He left that night, mother said he would be back, but he never came, I heard from some Anbu the next day that he was found dead, floating at the river where I used to play at and swim".

She looked up at him and she bit her lip, "My mother was depressed, and finally, when I was nine, I found out she was pregnant when she killed herself. You want to know the funny part? She killed herself on my ballet recital night, that is why she missed it. And imagine my surprise when my teacher took me home and I found her hanging from the ceiling, a rope around her neck".

She started to sit up, but he stopped her, and she looked at him with confusement. "Just stay there", she smiled at him and continued, "It was around when I was ten that a family adopted me, and during my stay at the orphanage, I would always imagine my new parents being sweet and loving, like my past ones had been. Instead, I got a couple of drunks who like my hair and had about another dozen children at their home, and I just hated it".

His hand was in her hair, and he was stroking absentmindedly, "You never said anything", he said and she shrugged, "I hated people feeling sorry for me, did you ever wonder why I always did my best at exams and exercises? Why unlike other fan girls, I actually was second best in the class?" she asked and Sasuke remained silent, he never thought about it.

"…I figured you just wanted to impress me" it now sounded so shallow, but she laughed either way, "No, I just wanted to get the hell out of there", and with that she sat up, and grabbed her small bag from beside the bed, taking a shirt in the process. "Now, if you excuse me, I need a shower. And a distraction, are there any decent soldier around?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" his eyes narrowed, what would she need one for? "Like I said, a distraction". She found herself pressed against the wall, his eyes blazing. "So that's what you do, Sakura? You fuck men as a distraction? Instead of talking to people about how you feel?" he said and she heard the tight voice he was using, she rubbed herself against him, "If you can't play with fire, get away before you get burned, Sasuke-kun" and that simple suffix broke him.

"If you're going to fuck someone in Sound, it's going to be me", he said as he kissed her and she smiled up at him. "I can do that…. But don't play me if you don't see me around in the morning, Sasuke", his hand gripped her hair and she gasped in surprise. "That's not what you're going to call me, Sakura". "Deal, Sasuke-kun" and with that, the pleasure and forgetting began.

* * *

She woke up later in the evening with the feeling of being clean on her body, after sex, Sasuke had pushed her in the shower and he personally cleaned her off the blood and other substances. She smiled as she looked around, he was still there, sleeping like a baby. She tried to move but something pulled her back. She saw a small seal on her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow.

"What the…." she trailed off and he shifted, pulling her closer to him. He was awake and she realized only after his naughty hand touched her inner thighs, she clamped them shut and yet his hand found the way up.

She gasped as his fingers entered her and she bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun… don't…." she whispered as his thumb rubbed over her jewel, his other hand was kneading her breast and she closed her eyes, this was not supposed to happen. Before she could think, he was on her and he was ready to go.

"You were going to leave…" she couldn't speak, his fingers had gone in deeply in and out and they had found a tempo, he was so good with his hands. "…And I took the liberty to seal you to me…" her eyes flew open, "Sasuke-kun!" she reacher her peak and came into his hand, he smirked down at her while kissing her temple.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have let me taste you, now I am not letting you leave", and with that, he kissed her again. She was not going to regret letting him have her, and she bit on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, I can't stay here… you know that!" his fingers pinched her nipple and she bit her lip as she arched into him.

"I know, that's why I'm going to take you somewhere else, after I kill Orochimaru" and he continued with his ministrations.

* * *

It was hours after that Orochimaru was decaying and Kabuto was dead, Sakura was being dragged out of the about to explode base by Sasuke and she couldn't have wished for anything else.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" "I need a medic for my journey to kill Itachi, and after that, you're going to bear my children", she halted and he tugged on her wrist, she did not move. She was rooted to the ground it seemed and he looked back at her.

"What Sakura?" he asked and she gave him the look, he narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke-kun, and why in the world would you want me?", he stopped trying to pull her away and instead neared her himself.

"Sakura… You tainted me and you might as well keep doing it", yeah, that was enough to make her move. She was laughing, "OH GOD! Sasuke-kun, you mean I took your virginit-!" his hand clamped over her mouth and she licked it. Thinking it would disgust him, instead his eyes shone and he smirked.

"Sakura… you really shouldn't have done that…" and she really shouldn't have, because dealing with a hormone-crazed-teenage male was bad enough, but a freshly de-virginized one was even worse. And as the topping the fact he loved her, well, let's just say it would be _very_ tiring for poor Sakura.

* * *

**Thank you for Reading! this was in my files for a while and i just finished it, 7 pages in word and **_Voilá_! **Comment Please, I very much like it when you tell em how you felt about my stories, and it's always appreiated it.**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


End file.
